We Sing Together
by PiWrite
Summary: Japan calls several countries together, to create Vocaloid-like characters for them. They will be called Hetaloids. WARNING: OOCness also a collab with Kankoku-ssi!


**Hi! This is my first time with a crossover please give me constructive ****criticism!**

**This is written with Kankoku-ssi**

**Check her out, she writes Hetalia!**

**Disclaiming.**

* * *

"What do you mean? Why do you need us to sing?" South Italy questioned the Japanese nation.

"Right now Vocaloid in my country are very popular, what if we released your voices as something like that? Only instead of being Nico singers you would be Hetaloids," Japan explained, "So are you all in?"

The few nations talked amoungst themselves.

"Of course daze!" South Korea chirped, "You will obviously need my voice! You know Vocaloids were invented in Korea?"

"Only See-U," Japan said, "Wait why are you here Yong Soo? I told you to go bother China,"

"He told me to leave him alone!" South Korea chirped happily. All of the nations stared at South Korea flabbergasted, the man left China alone on command? "He also said that I'm really annoying and I was giving him a headache! He was getting really pissed so I left~!" South Korea didn't seem bothered.

"Anyways, how many of you are in?"

"I guess I'll do it," South Italy sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"I'll do it if South Italy is!" Seborga exclaimed excitedly.

"Ma-me too," Latvia squeaked. All heads turned toward her, her frame shook. The other two Baltics had been forced home by Russia.

"I don't think Switzerland would approve," Liechtenstein sighed, "I would like to help with the process,"

"Nice to have you on board!" Hungary laughed, Austria stood nearby silently.

"Kesesesese, of course the awesome me will!" Prussia exclaimed.

"Since everyone else is I guess I have to too," Seychelles laughed.

"This is perfect then!" Hungary cheered happily, "There's even two boys," Her eyes gleamed. Neither South Korea or Prussia noticed.

"Now down to business," Japan said seriously, "First of all I need all of your full human names," Japan passed South Italy the clipboard.

She tucked some stray hair behind her ear and picked up the pen.

**Names:**

South Italy- Lovina Romano Vargas

Seborga- Marcello Vargas

Seychelles- Michelle Noir (call me Sesel ^^)

Latvia- Regina Galante

Prussia- Gilbert Beilschmidt

South Korea- Im Yong Soo

**Staff:**

Japan- Kiku Honda

Hungary- Elizaveta Hedervary (Liz)

Liechtenstein- Lili Zwingli

Austria- Roderich Edelstein

The handwriting varied a bit too much, "Excuse me Prussia, how do you spell your last name?" Japan asked weakly.

Prussia almost replied, "It's alright Japan I know how to spell that stupid head's last name," Hungary grumbled.

"Excuse me Seborga," He looked away from his ticked off cousin who he had been trying to molest, "I cannot see how to sp-"

South Italy pushed past Seborga in a pissed fashion and took the clipboard and pen. She crossed out his name and rewrote it neater next to it, "Here you go bastard,"

"Thank you," Japan bowed, "We need main singing ranges too."

**Names:**

South Italy- Lovina Romano Vargas *Alto*

Seborga- Marcello Vargas *Tenor*

Seychelles- Michelle Noir (call me Sesel ^^) *Saprano*

Latvia- Regina Galante (some people call me Rei) *Mezzo Saprano*

Prussia- Gilbert Beilschmidt *Tenor*

South Korea- Im Yong Soo *Bass or Tenor*

"South Korea, you're suppose to put your main singing range," Hungary pointed out as she peeked over his shoulder.

He looked up from the clipboard and toward the woman, "I'm okay with both deaze," He shrugged. It was odd how calm he was.

"Alright," Japan looked at Hungary and Liechtenstein, "anymore questions?"

Liechtenstein tapped her lip, "Who has vibrato?"

South Italy, Seborga, Prussia, and South Korea raised their hands.

"What's that?" Seychelles asked, saving Latvia from talking.

"It's basically like having waves in your singing?" Liechtenstein tried to explain. The two looked confused.

"You'd have to hear it," Hungary said.

"We can record and explain tomorrow, it's getting late," Austria said, the first time he had talked at the meeting.

"Where?" Seborga asked, obviously getting into the idea.

"My place," Japan replied easily, "I have all of the recording supplies and instruments. You are all free tomorrow correct?"

"Yeah," most replied.

"I don't know..." Latvia whispered, "Russia might not let me go..."

"I'll talk to him! Kesesesesese..." Prussia laughed.

"N-No, you don't have to Pru-Prush-Prussia..." Latvia replied immideately, "He might hurt you..." She stared at her feet.

"It's all right!" He ruffled the small girl's hair, "I can take him on!"

"Ah-are you sure?" Latvia asked in her small voice.

"You bet!"

"I'll go too~" South Korea sang, "Man power daze!"

"Then that means I have to go too!" Seborga exclaimed.

"You're barely a man Seborga,"

"I pick up more girls than Feli though!" South Italy rolled her eyes, "I'll take you with me to show my man power!"

"Picking up girls doesn't make you manly, dumbass,"

"Ehhh? Then if I don't go I'm the only one! I'll go too!" Seychelles exclaimed.

"Thank god," South Italy groaned, "I would have died if I was left with all of these stupid asses and only had one other girl to back me up Sey," The tan girl grinned.

"Good luck everyone, I expect you all until further notice," Japan bowed and left, "Please talk to Russia today, Thank you."

Hungary, Austria, and Liechtenstein followed.

"Let's go!" Prussia yelled, dragging the poor girl with him. She squeaked in response. Prussia apprached the house quickly, rapping on the door with great force, "Hey Russia! The awesome me has come to visit you!"

"Me too~ How's hyeongje?" South Korea chirped.

"I-I-I-I-I'm b-back, sorry I t-t-t-t-t-t-took so l-long," Latvia squeaked as she opened the door meekly.

The large man apprached a dark smile painted on his face, "Latvia," He put his hand on her small head and began to press downward, "who are you _friends_?"

Latvia sqeaked, "Th-Th-Th-Th-Th-Th-Th-Th-Th-" Her body shook.

"We're here to talk to you!" South Korea chirped happily.

Russia's dark aura disappeared and removed his hand from Latvia's delicate head. Her messy hair now were only cowlicks off cowlicks. She quietly brushed them down, "Really? What did you want to talk about _South _Korea? Prussia? South Italy? Countries I've never met?"

"I'm Seborga and this is Seychelles!" Seborga announced as if he didn't feel the aura.

South Italy smacked him up top the head, "Nice to see you are well Russia," Her voice was monotnous and was extremely forced.

"Da, Nice to see you too South Italy~"

"Anyways Russia," Prussia interuppted, "We're here to talk about little Latvia," Russia looked at the small nation, she shrunk back behind Prussia, "We have been asked by Japan to participate in a program he has come up with his self, we are all here to ask for Latvia's permission to join us in this program," Prussia put his business mask that had not been used for years, "it would be an honor for all of us to sing with your subordinate." When Prussia talked business, this face would be put on, his other quickly hidden away. This was now a habit, it slipped around Spain and France as well.

"I see Prussia, it is a pleasure to speak to your mask again," Russia chimed, "I will allow it, but..." There was a dramatic pause, "Why wasn't I invited?"

Silence.

Prussia spoke up quickly, "I believe that Japan only wanted to try things out for now, and if it gets more popular he will begin calling even more countries."

"Quick on your feet as always Prussia."

"Only to please the crowd," Prussia mumbled to the taller man, he forced the mask down, "So Latvi can come right?"

"Da~"

"Alright bye!" Prussia began to walk away, Latvia held onto his shirt, "What is it that you need to tell the awesome me?"

"H-how am I going to tell Estonia and Lithuania?"

"Sorry Latz, I told Spain and France I could go drinking with them tonight," He ruffled her hair, "Don't worry about it."

"Sorry I can't go either Latvi," Seychelles pouted, "I wanted to see your room too..."

"Th-thank you..."

South Italy rolled her eyes, "I'll talk to them with you, Latvi," She walked in to the house, "Sorry to intrude."

Seborga, South Korea, and Latvia followed closely behind with different strides. South Italy's confident and shakey, Seborga's cheery and happy, South Korea's cautious but carefree, and Latvia's timid and weak. Lithuania and Estonia sat in the living room.

"L-Lithuania, Es-Estonia, I-I'm back."

Lithuania looked up from his book and smiled, "What was the meeting about Rei?"

"J-Japan ask-sked me t-t-t-t-"

"Japan asked us all to be singers for his program thing, Latvi will be joining us, Prussia, Seychelles, Seborga, South Korea, and I will be apart of it as well. I'm not sure if the bastard invited anyone else, but Latvia is going. Ciao," South Italy turned on her heel and began walking away with a Seborga clinging to her arm much like North Italy to Germany.

"Th-thank you!" Latvia called in her soft voice, the loudest it had been in a while.

South Italy and Seborga turned around, and they gave similar grins, South Italys much smaller, "No problem Latvi."

The group was already bonding.

"Eh? Why is everyone leaving?" South Korea pouted, "Am I the only one who doesn't have anything to do?" He sighed, "Well see you later Estonia, Lithuania, Russia, Latz~" He gave her a big hug and made his way out whistling K-Pop the whole way.

* * *

**hyeongje(Korean)- Brother**

**Hope everyone wasn't too out of character... I'm not too hot at keeping them in!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Pi**


End file.
